


My Soulmate

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: Winteriron Week 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Tony Stark, M/M, Rescue, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: James and Anthony bond over stories of Dragons, before James learns more about the man he's fallen for.Winteriron week 2019 prompt: Soulmates





	My Soulmate

The flames were slow to die, clouds of smoke and ash floating up into the night sky.

They were wrong to strike a Dragon’s beloved in front of him.

James and Anthony had met innocently enough in the nearby Drogon’s Court Village. James was interested in the old tales of when Dragons walked with humans, and Anthony’s telling of the stories was always so animated and enthusiastic. Every night they would be together discussing legends and the stars and the moon’s love of the sun, but the evenings changed the night they shared their first kiss. Love blossomed beautifully between them and when they were ready for a more intimate showing of it, James saw the wing markings upon Anthony’s back.

“A tattoo?”

“Not exactly,” Anthony told him, seeming rather shy for the first time. “It is more than just that. Biological.”

“How so?” James wondered, his fingers gently ghosting down the intricate design of a scaled wing.

“Sometimes a Dragon would walk with humans even today,” Anthony quietly explained. He felt the hand slide down his back before there were soft lips at his neck. “James…”

“Sayin’ you’re a Dragon, love? I feel lucky.”

Anthony chuckled, flashing a toothy grin at him. “I hope that is always true.”

They made love that night, and then a private ceremony the next. A clean blade was used to cut one palm each, and then they were pressed together. Anthony shut his eyes as James felt his cut burn. “May this be our promise to our Gods and to each other,” Anthony whispered, “to love and protect each other, always.”

“Anthony, I -” Sweat beaded on James’ brow. There was a heat coursing through him, originating from his palm and reaching his heart and then traveling his entire body.

Anthony carefully cupped James’ face with his other hand and kissed his lips. “Let it happen,” he said when they parted. “I will not let anything hurt you.”

It wasn’t long after that it was learned that Anthony Stark was indeed a Dragon, and fighters from Drogon’s Court Village plotted against him. They felt in their hearts it was a Just and Right thing to do to protect the people. But how to lure the Dragon away for the safety of the village?

Anthony was examining the wares of a market with James when they struck. James was apprehended, blade at his throat, his captors spitting out demands at Anthony. He ignored their words but followed them to the outskirts of the village.

It was there that one chose to strike James with the hilt of his sword, and then everything was aflame, agonized screams as flesh burned off bone.

Now Anthony walked to the spot where the embers began, brushing away the soot and finding his still crouching lover. “You lived, my love.”

James finally uncovered his head and looked up, his eyes slowly taking in their surroundings. “How did I?”

“I took you as my soulmate, remember? My blood is in you. Dragon blood.”

“Anthony…” He stood and embraced him. “My soulmate.”

“My love.”


End file.
